Quédate conmigo
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Un día, Phoenix y Maya leen en el periódico una noticia que revela la supuesta homosexualidad de Miles Edgeworth. En el mundo de las leyes esta revelación no se toma de forma positiva, y Phoenix, para ayudar a su amigo, le propone ser su pareja.
1. Noticia: humillaciones y proposiciones

**Título:** Quédate conmigo.

**Autora: **FanFiker_FanFinal

**Beta: **Paradice-Cream  
**Pareja:** Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth  
**Rating:** NC-13  
**Género:** Romance, Humor

**Universo: **Posterior a Trials&Tribulations  
**Advertencias:** Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** _Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney es propiedad de Capcom y yo escribo con mucha ilusión pero sin ánimo de lucro._

**Resumen****:** Un día, Phoenix y Maya leen en el periódico una noticia que revela la supuesta homosexualidad de Miles Edgeworth. En el mundo de las leyes esta revelación no se toma de forma positiva, y Phoenix, para ayudar a su amigo, le propone ser su pareja.

**Agradecimientos: **Mil gracias a Paradice-Cream por su tiempo y dedicación.

* * *

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

**FanFiker_FanFinal**

Beta: Paradice Cream

_**1. Noticia=humillaciones y proposiciones**_

Phoenix Wright bostezó por enésima vez en la silla de su escritorio, ladeó la cabeza hacia uno de los lados para aliviar los tirones de cuello y en ese momento un periódico bloqueó su visión.

—Nick, ¿tú sabías esto?

El abogado pestañeó y la imagen se hizo más nítida: una foto de Miles Edgeworth, el fiscal mejor pagado de Los Ángeles, situada bajo el titular:

"El secreto mejor guardado de Miles Edgeworth"

Phoenix se inclinó para leer el artículo mientras Maya, a su lado, esperaba de pie.

_(…) donde, tras salir del juicio y coger su coche, le vimos recoger a un hombre muy atractivo. Todo apunta a que podría ser un amigo, pero sabemos que Miles Edgeworth es muy celoso de su intimidad y por ello hemos estado siguiendo sus pasos desde hace unas semanas, comprobando que ha tenido contacto habitual con el mismo hombre y en horarios fuera de trabajo. Por supuesto, el nombrado fiscal no ha querido hacer declaraciones y ha pedido a los medios que no se inmiscuyan en su vida privada. No obstante, es respuesta suficiente para imaginarnos que si ninguna mujer ha sido conquistada por Miles Edgeworth a sus casi treinta primaveras es quizá porque el fiscal prefiera otro tipo de compañía. ¡Los juzgados están que arden!_

Phoenix elevó una ceja, olvidándose de su cansancio y la tensión de su cuello y giró el periódico, probablemente para asegurarse de si era una fuente fiable.

—¿Nick?

—Es la primera vez que leo algo así.

—Lo sé, por eso te pregunto —Maya ya no llevaba sus ropas de canalizadora, al menos, no cuando estaba en la ciudad: había optado por una moda un poco más casual, aunque siempre llevaba vestido. Algunos hábitos era difícil erradicarlos.

—Quizá solo sea una falacia. La gente de la prensa es muy pesada, y Edgeworth es un hombre muy popular. Podrían sacar dinero con esto...

Maya dio un giro y se puso frente a su mesa, las manos apoyadas en ella.

—Hum, no sé. Piénsalo, Nick. Tiene una forma de vestir un poco peculiar... —"Mira quién habla", se dijo enseguida el abogado—. Y además... es cierto que nunca hemos visto a Edgeworth con una mujer.

—Yo tampoco he ido con mujeres por ahí...

—Pero Nick, ¿y yo qué soy? ¿Y Pearl? Sin hablar de las miles de clientas que te han contratado como abogado. Y Ema. Franziska a veces se te arrima también, aunque siempre tenga una excusa preparada.

Phoenix repasó todos los rostros nombrados. Cierto, en general se le acercaban más mujeres que hombres, pero eran amigas, ¿no era eso natural? Edgeworth simplemente era demasiado introvertido.

—La única excusa de Franziska es pegarte con el látigo, le da igual a quién.

—Pero yo creo que disfruta sobremanera haciéndotelo a ti, Nick. He visto brillar sus ojos... —Phoenix ahogó una risa. Por Dios, esa mujer daba miedo, no imaginaba quién podía verla como una conquista. Desde luego, no era su tipo—. Sí, sí, ríe. ¿Por qué no pruebas a acercarte a ella la próxima vez? Así como si quisieras oler su perfume. Como un experimento.

—No, gracias. Sé a qué va a echar mano después y no me apetece llevar mi cara hecha un cristo.

—Mm, qué fastidio. Me intriga saber lo de Edgeworth. Tú lo conoces desde el colegio, seguro que puedes aportar información.

Phoenix recordó viejos tiempos. En el colegio no había mucho que destacar, tal vez que Larry era demasiado sobón, pero Larry no podía ser homosexual, aparte de por su extenso currículum del pasado, porque una vez le pilló echándole los tejos a Charly, la planta de Mia. Cierto es que esa noche estaba un poco borracho, pero sobrio tampoco habría sido muy diferente.

Cuando pasaron los años y volvió a ver a Edgeworth en los juzgados, siempre fue frío y bastante peyorativo con él, hasta que las circunstancias los acercaron al comenzar a colaborar en determinados casos. Aún así, Edgeworth siempre había sido comedido y correcto. No había nada en su comportamiento que pudiera despertar sospechas en Phoenix.

—Edgeworth siempre ha sido un misterio para mí, y nunca hemos hablado de eso.

La cara de Maya mostró una ilusión inaudita.

—¡Eso quiere decir que podría ser posible!

—De todos modos, ¿por qué te importa? ¿Tenías pensado declararte o algo?

El rostro de Maya se iluminó aún más.

—¡Declararme! Eso es. Si lo hago, es posible que Edgeworth me rechace y así me entere.

"Una conclusión muy sabia, sí", se dijo Phoenix en su cabeza. Maya era tan inocente a veces... Sin embargo, su terquedad rivalizaba con la suya: tuvo clara su locura cuando, días después, en el juzgado, se le acercó cierto fiscal con cara agria.

—¿Unas palabras, Wright? —el moreno asintió, y ambos entraron en una oficina vacía donde Miles, sin molestarse siquiera en dejar su maletín, espetó—. ¿Podrías decirle a tu ayudante que se abstenga de enviarme emails pidiéndome una cita?

Phoenix se quedó ojiplático y absolutamente mudo. ¿Maya enviándole correos? ¿Y cómo había conseguido su dirección?

—¿Maya ha hecho qué? —en los ojos de Edgeworth se pudo leer cierto alivio.

—Así que no ha sido coaccionada.

—¿Coaccionada? ¿Qué te crees que soy, Edgeworth?

El fiscal relajó su postura y pareció ligeramente culpable.

—Mira, Wright. Llevo rechazando mujeres desde la semana pasada. Creo que tiene que ver con cierta noticia que salió en la prensa.

—Oh.

—Así que la has leído... —Edgeworth miró intensamente a Phoenix a los ojos, quizá esperando una reacción.

Phoenix lo notó y supo que en ese terreno tenía que ir con pies de plomo. Edgeworth podría enfadarse y no quería enemistades con él, era una persona importante en su vida.

—Sí, suelo leer el periódico a veces... —No era del todo mentira. Ese día no lo habría mirado porque tenía que revisar unos ficheros de Mia, pero finalmente, Maya se lo hizo saber de aquella manera.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —dijo entonces. Había dejado el maletín en el suelo y cruzó los brazos, golpeteando con el dedo índice, esperando.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Es un tema privado, si no te hace gracia que chismoseen, desmiéntelo.

Edgeworth miró hacia un lado, y pareció dudar.

—No es buena idea.

—¿Por? —El fiscal alzó la mirada y confesó, ruborizado:

—He recibido también ofertas de algunos miembros del cuerpo de policía.

—¿Ofertas? —Phoenix no podía creerlo. ¿Realmente era tan codiciado? Añadió, sarcástico—. La fama cuesta, ¿no?

—Da igual lo que diga. Si lo desmiento, en una semana se multiplicará el correo y acoso de mujeres. Si hago lo contrario, ocurrirá lo mismo con los hombres. Es… algo delicado.

Phoenix quiso decirle que muchos tíos pagarían por tener esa popularidad, como por ejemplo, Larry Butz. Pero Edgeworth, en vez de decirlo con orgullo parecía mortificado, como si le diera vergüenza.

—Siempre puedes decir que te va la zoofilia —El rostro de Edgeworth se contrajo en una mezcla de furia y horror y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Phoenix lo agarró del brazo—. Perdón, perdón, solo era una broma. Estabas muy serio y me estaba preocupando.

—No hagas bromas de ese tipo. Bastantes cosas extrañas veo como fiscal para que tú lo tomes a la ligera.

—Lo siento, Edgeworth. No sé qué decir. Solo... llámame si me necesitas.

Cuando Phoenix estuvo al otro lado de la puerta, respiró con alivio. La situación había sido tensa, insólita; ahora, de forma inconsciente, comenzó a recordar la postura del fiscal; sus ojos; su forma de hablar con él.

"Yo no veo nada fuera de lugar. Maya deberá abandonar porque Edgeworth no va a soltar prenda".

* * *

—¿Cómo?

—Como lo oyes. Haz el favor de no acosar a Edgeworth. Ya te ha rechazado, ¿no?

—¡Pero, Nick! Solo me ha dicho que no está interesado.

—Bueno, creo que esa es una respuesta muy clara, Maya —Phoenix empezaba a exasperarse. ¿Por qué no podía tener una ayudante normal que se preocupara por los casos y nada más?

La chica se encogió de hombros, recargando su cuerpo contra la silla. Demonios, ese Nick. No entendía… seguían sin saber si la noticia era real o no.

—¿Y no le preguntaste si era cierto?

—Maya, si él quiere, lo contará. Pero no funcionará presionándole, así solo conseguiremos alejarle de nosotros —Maya frunció el ceño, mientras Phoenix bebía de su vaso.

—Si tuvieras coche, podríamos seguirle.

—¿Y ser iguales a los desalmados de la prensa que no le dejan hacer su vida? ¿A ti te gustaría que te persiguieran mientras haces canalizaciones?

Maya quedó pensativa, y fue a responder que no le importaría, porque de hecho en la aldea habían ofrecido muchas canalizaciones solo para mostrar la técnica Kurain, pero hablaban de algo íntimo, personal. ¿Qué tal si ella saliera con Ema Skye y la prensa las persiguiera solo porque Maya es famosa? Ema Skye. Le dieron escalofríos.

—Está bien, Nick. Lo entiendo. No le molestaré.

Phoenix asintió, pensando que una vez muerto el perro, se acababa la rabia. Sin embargo, en los juzgados no debían pensar lo mismo, o así se lo hizo saber Gumshoe un día en que ambos se encontraron. Al parecer, desde la noticia, no todo habían sido flores para el fiscal. A la par que ser el más deseado también parecía ser el más odiado. Algunos compañeros de profesión no llevaban bien eso de acudir a la Oficina del Fiscal y ser evaluados por un homosexual o quizá envidiaban su éxito con el sexo opuesto. Los rumores parecían dar pie a otras habladurías como juicios pactados, chantajes, todo tipo de cosas indecentes dirigidas a echar por tierra la reputación de Edgeworth.

—Esta mañana alguien había puesto pepinos descomunales en la bolsa de su desayuno. Te juro, amigo, cuando les ponga las manos encima los enviaré al calabozo.

Phoenix entendía el enfado del detective. Gumshoe le adoraba y no permitiría nunca que nadie le dañara a él y a su imagen. Sin embargo, tuvo que ser testigo de las injurias hacia Edgeworth para que su vientre hirviera de ira hasta el punto de tener que controlarse para no matar: estaban en la sala de detención. Miles estaba sentado frente al enorme ventanal de separación entre los presos. Supuestamente, estaba interrogando a un convicto, pero algo fue realmente mal y el tipo comenzó a gritar toda clase de obscenidades que le haría (vejaciones que Phoenix ni conocía ni deseaba saber), solo porque se dejara ganar por su abogado. Phoenix se alegró de no defender a ese malnacido, porque hubiera hecho un trabajo muy dudoso. Finalmente, el reo aludió a su padre fallecido como tema para su siguiente masturbación, y aquello colmó la paciencia de Miles, que, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, salió apresuradamente de la sala. Phoenix quiso seguirlo, pero le perdió el rastro. El fiscal parecía frío e insensible, pero nada más lejos de la realidad: aguantar todo eso no podía ser fácil para nadie.

En todo ese tiempo, Miles Edgeworth ni siquiera le pidió ayuda. Phoenix pensó que era hora de hacerle una llamada.

—Edgeworth, soy Phoenix.

—Ah. Hola, Wright.

El moreno no había pensado realmente en qué iba a decirle, en cómo apoyarle y darle ánimos, y se encontró contándole el día de perros que había tenido.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —dijo el fiscal finalmente, como si la cháchara banal fuera una molestia. Phoenix suspiró.

—No. Solo quería hablar contigo. Y preguntarte… si ya has demandado a alguien.

—No te preocupes, Maya dejó de enviarme correos en cuanto hablé contigo. Gracias por eso, Wright. No sabía rechazarla de una forma menos áspera sin herirla.

Phoenix se abstuvo de contar que todo era un plan de Maya para enterarse de la noticia estrella.

—Eh… de nada. ¿Y el resto, como lo llevas? He visto que a algunas personas no les ha hecho gracia.

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado. Por un momento, Phoenix pensó que le colgaría.

—Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

Phoenix se mordió la lengua. No, no lo sabía, pero nadie merecía ser vejado e insultado solo por su preferencia sexual. ¿Seguimos siendo de la edad de piedra? ¿Qué mal puede hacerle a alguien saber que uno se acuesta con personas de su mismo sexo? Y ni siquiera el propio afectado lo había confirmado.

—No me gusta. Está dañando tu reputación. Podrías demandar al periódico.

—Me parece que es lo que quieren que haga. Y eso sería como admitirlo, así que no les daré el gusto.

—Pero Edgeworth…

—No te preocupes, Wright, ya se les pasará. Gracias por llamar.

Bueno, había sido una conversación larga comparada a aquellas que solía tener con el fiscal. Andaba siempre tan ocupado que apenas se molestaba en perder tiempo en otras cosas. La mente de Phoenix viajó hacia ese hombre que lo acompañaba en ocasiones. ¿Qué tenía de interesante ese tipo? Él y Edgeworth habían salido varias veces a cenar, pero siempre acompañados por Maya o Gumshoe. Tendría que darles crédito a los periodistas. Quizá Edgeworth estuviera enamorado de un hombre. ¿Y si le había mirado el culo a él alguna vez? ¿Qué opinaría de su cuerpo? Si Mia estuviera viva, podría usarla como carnaza… un hombre que no la mirase dos veces no sería hetero. Agitó la cabeza. Las ideas malas de Maya estaban haciendo mella en su mente.

Suspiró, pensando que ese fin de semana visitaría la aldea Kurain. Necesitaba canalizar todas esas emociones.

* * *

Semanas después, el destino quiso que Miles y Phoenix se enfrentaran de nuevo en un caso. Coincidieron varias veces a la semana en los juzgados y en una ocasión Phoenix fue abordado por un periodista. Maya iba con él.

—Señor Wright, va a enfrentarse nuevamente a su rival de la Oficina del Fiscal. ¿Cómo está llevando el caso?

—Como siempre, revisando pruebas y testimonios.

—En este año todavía no se habían vuelto a ver frente a frente en los tribunales. Hace un mes apareció una noticia muy reveladora acerca de las preferencias sexuales del fiscal. ¿Qué opinión le causa esto?

Maya miró al periodista con la boca abierta. Por un momento había pensado en la posibilidad de responder ella, pero Phoenix se adelantó con un rictus de rabia en su cara.

—Pienso que lo que haga en su intimidad no debería importarme, ni a mí ni al resto del mundo.

El periodista, un habitual en las entrevistas posteriores a los juicios, lo miró con sorna.

—¿Es usted partidario del movimiento homosexual?

Maya abrió la boca aún más. El colmo.

—Disculpen, tenemos prisa. Y eso tampoco les incumbe. ¿Acaso le hemos preguntado a usted en qué posición defeca?

Phoenix aguantó la risa estoicamente. Naturalmente, el vídeo apareció cortado antes de la última pregunta, pero Phoenix no paró de comentarlo a sus allegados. Maya y sus ocurrencias. Aunque se alegraba de que hubiera plantado cara a esas alimañas.

Si bien, según Gumshoe, las burlas se redujeron, algunos idiotas aún seguían dando de qué hablar, como la pintada en el coche de Edgeworth. El paragolpes estaba exquisitamente graffiteado con la palabra "marica". El fiscal no dejó pasar aquel incidente. Pidió los registros de la cámara del aparcamiento para tomar medidas contra aquel o aquella que se atreviese a tocar su _Corvette_. Phoenix apretó los puños al escucharlo de boca del detective y se prometió hablar con Edgeworth: las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos.

* * *

—Puedo tolerar insultos, vejaciones y notitas con amenazas de muerte. Que toquen mi coche, no.

A Phoenix no le pareció que aquellas fueran unas prioridades lógicas, pero tampoco tenía el sentimiento de poseer un automóvil, quizá era algo como la maternidad. Asintió, con la mirada perdida, pasando el dedo por el cristal de su vaso de forma inconsciente, en aquella cafetería donde él y Edgeworth habían acordado verse. El fiscal había insistido en que nada bueno saldría de ese encuentro, y que quizá quien se viera acosado fuera Wright, porque la prensa podía estar esperándolos fuera.

—No poder hacer tu vida ya es de por sí grave. ¿Por qué tienes que aguantar que te persigan?

—Es el precio de la fama. Supuse que eso no sería un problema para mí, pero…

—¿Te arrepientes de ser fiscal? —Miles lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso nunca —Ambos quedaron en silencio. No, ambos amaban sus trabajos, los dos perseguían la verdad, cada uno desde un lado—. De todos modos, deberías frecuentar otras compañías. Ya es malo de por sí que me relacionen contigo...

Phoenix no se inmutó. Esperaba este consejo de él.

—Di lo que quieras, pero no es normal lo que están haciendo. No es normal que la gente condene la homosexualidad.

El fiscal estuvo de acuerdo, pero no añadió nada más. Sonrió. No era extraño ver a Phoenix como defensor de causas perdidas.

—Bien, y aparte de tu apoyo incondicional, que me ha quedado claro, ¿para qué me has citado hoy, Wright?

El moreno dejó escapar una sonrisa complaciente.

—Tengo un plan.

—¿Un plan? —Miles se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa.

Phoenix alzó el dedo, haciéndose el interesante, inclinándose también.

—Un plan para que dejen de molestarte —Miles lo miró, suspicaz—. Seré tu pareja.

Edgeworth no supo si reír o llorar. Optó por quedarse congelado en expresión de cámara fotográfica. Phoenix movió una mano frente a su cara, temiendo que hubiera quedado en estado catatónico. Al volver en sí, el fiscal agarró la bebida de Phoenix y bebió. Estaba muy dulce, demasiado para su gusto.

—Has tomado mucho azúcar, Wright. Debe haberte afectado al cerebro. Me marcho —Miles se levantó presto a poner fin a esa ridícula reunión, pero el abogado le agarró del brazo.

—Espera. Lo digo en serio. Bueno... siempre que a tu acompañante no le incomode.

Miles le miró a los ojos.

—¿Acompañante?

—Ese tipo que sale contigo, el del periódico —Edgeworth se relajó y volvió a sentarse. Después murmuró, con la mirada perdida:

—No hay ningún tipo. Ya no —Phoenix volvió a su asiento. ¿Era eso una confesión? ¿Realmente era cierto que el fiscal estuvo con un hombre? No pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa—. No pudo con la presión mediática.

—Edgeworth...

—Por eso tu plan es una estupidez, Wright —añadió el fiscal, cabreado—. No _puedes_ ser mi pareja porque la noticia es cierta. Me gustan los hombres.

Bueno. Si antes la confesión había sido ambigua, cualquier sombra de duda se disipó en ese instante.

—El plan tiene más sentido ahora —habló el abogado tras beber un trago necesario—. Soy el único hombre en el que nunca te fijarías, así que soy el candidato perfecto.

—Relacionarme contigo sería peor que hacerlo con cualquiera de los policías que se me han ofrecido —espetó Edgeworth, ruborizado.

—Insultar mi ego no es necesario, Miles.

—Quiero decir que nadie creería en nuestros juicios. Pensarían que están amañados. En una ocasión, en el caso de Engarde, ya se nos acusó de habernos conchabado.

—Pero fue un éxito y descubrimos la verdad gracias a nuestro trabajo en equipo —rebatió Phoenix, y ahí Edgeworth no tuvo nada que decir.

—¿Quieres salir en la prensa? Con un titular como "Miles Edgeworth y Phoenix Wright trasladan la pasión de los juzgados a sus alcobas".

Phoenix abrió los ojos, sonriente.

—¿Alcoba? Qué palabreja, Edgeworth. Deberías hacerte periodista.

El fiscal, desarmado por la actitud despreocupada de Phoenix y sus propios bloqueos, se cruzó de brazos y murmuró:

—No sé si hubiera sido mejor que también me repudiaras...

Phoenix no pareció escuchar. Se pasó la mano por la nuca y decidió soltar el último cartucho:

—Bueno, Edgeworth, no quiero insistir. De todos modos, si no aceptas es probable que tengas otro candidato: Gumshoe está dispuesto a hacer mi papel, me lo dijo esta mañana. Fue él quien me dio la idea.

Edgeworth se agarró a la mesa, mareado. ¿Es que en su vida diaria no podía relacionarse con gente normal? Vale que él fuera pintoresco, pero esperaba más sentido común de la gente a su alrededor.

—Te prometo que si resulta contraproducente para ti, podemos romper.

—Me preocupa que seas tan insistente —argumentó, muy serio.

—Me da igual lo que la gente diga. Además, para los periodistas será todo un desafío volver a preguntarme, sobre todo si Maya anda cerca.

Edgeworth alzó la mirada, curioso.

—¿Es verdad eso de que le plantó cara?

—_No te preguntamos cómo defecas_, fue su respuesta. Tuve que contenerme para no mearme allí mismo de la cara que se le quedó...

Edgeworth rio imaginando a la joven Maya diciendo eso, espantando a los _paparazzis_. Pero ese Wright... sentado frente a él, proponiéndole una locura, no era muy diferente. A pesar de sus protestas, el abogado no se dio por vencido y le animó a que se lo pensara. Después, salieron por separado de la cafetería. Por supuesto, Miles Edgeworth no tenía nada que pensar, por tanto no supo qué demonios le pasó esa tarde por la cabeza cuando tocó a la puerta de la oficina Wright&Co con una decisión en su mente.

—Oh. Edgeworth. Bienvenido, pasa.

El moreno le sirvió un té barato y ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

—¿Maya no está contigo?

—Ella y Pearl fueron a ver un musical y yo me quedé adelantando trabajo. ¿Cómo vas con tus investigaciones?

—No puedo decirte nada —Edgeworth frunció el ceño. Wright siempre le hablaba como si él fuera su socio, y no parecía captar el hecho de que, a pesar de colaborar en algunos casos, seguían siendo rivales.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? —Maldita sea. ¿Por qué los ojos de Wright estaban brillantes con esperanza?

—Voy a tomarte la palabra, solo porque tienes que ver por ti mismo qué locura sería eso.

Phoenix le tomó la mano y la agitó como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¿Entonces ahora tendré que llevar tanga? —El abogado no tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos antes de que Edgeworth le escupiera todo el té a la cara—. Maldita sea, Edgeworth, sé que este té no es bueno, pero es todo lo que tengo.

El fiscal dejó la taza en la mesita y se levantó, puro fuego ardiendo en su rostro.

—Me avergüenzas mucho —confesó Edgeworth cuando Phoenix reapareció con una toalla para secarse.

—Solo era una broma. Bueno, casi he terminado de revisar los testimonios, ¿quieres que veamos una película?

Edgeworth se volvió, riendo.

—Estás muy bromista hoy —Phoenix abrió la boca para protestar, porque su intención era realmente quedarse con Edgeworth para que ambos se relajaran un rato, pero el fiscal no era fácil de llevar—. Me marcho, nos veremos el viernes a las ocho. Cómprate el mejor traje para salir conmigo. Si van a hacernos fotos, que al menos me vean con alguien elegante: tengo una reputación.

"En realidad ya no", pensó Phoenix, pero se despidió de Edgeworth igualmente.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

Se aprecian reviews para animarme a seguir, gracias.


	2. Noticia: Celos y frustraciones

**Notas de autor: **Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste. Gracias a todos los que os habéis pasado a leer y comentar.

**Respuestas a comentarios anónimos: **

Mikado: Me alegro mucho de que te guste, espero que el resto sea de tu agrado. Prepárate porque Phoenix le avergüenza aún más en esta segunda parte. El pobre Miles ya no sabe cómo reaccionar. Besos y gracias por tu comentario.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Noticia 2=Celos y frustraciones**

—¿Qué vais a hacer qué? —gritó Maya, y Phoenix se llevo un dedo a la boca solicitando silencio: Pearls dormía en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo de Maya—. Estás loco. Si a Edgeworth le gustan los hombres, es posible que se enamore de ti...

—Aaah, pero ahí es donde te equivocas. Edgeworth nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo. Ya me lo ha dicho, que soy un desastre vistiendo y carezco de elegancia.

Maya lo miró a los ojos intensamente.

—¿Estás seguro? Entonces no te importará que te haga una pregunta: ¿por qué te hiciste abogado?

Phoenix se quedó pensativo y su mente rememoró su yo de juventud: un hombre idealista con ganas de comerse el mundo y con varias metas, pero, principalmente, la de volver a ver a su mejor amigo de primaria.

—Por los ideales de Edgeworth.

—En serio, Nick, tienes un problema. Después vendrás a mí porque no eres correspondido y te diré cuán idiota fuiste.

—¡Eh, a mí no me gustan los hombres! No voy por ahí mirando culos.

Por alguna razón, Maya no quedó convencida, a pesar de que Phoenix juró y perjuró no haber hecho nunca nada homosexual en su vida. Él y Edgeworth solo eran buenos amigos que se apoyaban en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y en la pobreza... eran buenos amigos, y ya está. El que tenía problemas era Larry, que no parecía dar con la chica correcta y siempre se metía en líos. Larry, y no él, con su responsabilidad y tenacidad, con su infinita abnegación queriendo ayudar a todo el mundo. ¿Eso era malo? Pardiez.

Pero no pareció darse cuenta de que el corazón le palpitaba de la emoción el día que adquirió un traje nuevo en color negro, y tampoco el tiempo que pasó arreglándose antes de coger el metro y plantarse frente al restaurante donde Edgeworth lo había citado (aunque él lo atribuyera al hecho de que esa noche se dejaría un riñón en la factura). Sin embargo, sí fue consciente de la larga mirada que el fiscal le dedicó al verlo.

—Buenas noches. ¡Ejem! ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

—Eh. No. Conozco tu puntualidad, y no me fío de los horarios del metro. Preferí no retrasarme.

Edgeworth sonrió ligeramente y ambos fueron acomodados en un restaurante con luz tenue y música de piano. La carta estaba en francés y Phoenix tenía dificultades para elegir.

"_Foie_ es paté. _Consomme_ debe ser consomé. Pues esto, porque del resto no tengo ni idea. _Cuissot de chevreuil à la Pojarski. _Esto no puede ser comestible".

—Si te fías de mí, puedo elegir por ti.

—Prefiero que me digas qué lleva cada cosa. Así podré elegir yo mismo —rebatió el abogado, y Miles se inclinó para explicarle. Así, cuando el camarero se acercó, Miles nombró las elecciones en un perfecto francés que hicieron algo raro en la entrepierna de Wright, y que él, por supuesto, prefirió ignorar.

—¿Cuántos idiomas sabes? —preguntó al término de la cena, cuando ambos degustaban el postre.

—Solo alemán, francés e inglés.

—Solo —rio Phoenix—. Por favor, dime cuánto va a ser la cuenta, porque prefiero devolver el traje a dejarme un riñón aquí.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo pagaré —Phoenix abrió la boca para decir que no era necesario, pero realmente esa cena podría cubrir su factura de la luz, del agua y hasta el alquiler de un mes, así que solo protestó:

—Eh, un momento, no quiero ser la mujer en la relación.

—Está bien, invita tú entonces —Y fue cuando Phoenix lamentó abrir la boca.

* * *

Maya dio varios rodeos al escritorio de Phoenix, pero no conseguía sacar un resumen de la cita del viernes por más que lo intentara: le había hecho café, había barrido y recogido el despacho y nada. Sospechaba que había ocurrido algo y Nick no quería contarle. Tampoco podían hablar cerca de Pearl, que aún creía que entre ambos existía un "para siempre", y Nick estaba muy ocupado estudiando el caso. Hizo pucheros frente a su mesa.

—Nick…

—Por última vez, Maya, no ocurrió nada. Salimos a cenar y nos fuimos a casa —la joven frunció el ceño, suspicaz.

—No te creo. Tienes un semblante como si hubiera ocurrido algo. ¿Te besó? ¿Te hizo alguna propuesta indecente?

Phoenix alzó la mirada. Podía responder "es Edgeworth", pero desde aquel día, el mito del fiscal que él conocía cayó en picado. Todo ocurrió cuando salieron del restaurante. A Phoenix aún le dolía la factura, que exprimía con la mano en el interior de su bolsillo, cuando aparecieron varios miembros del cuerpo de policía. Mientras el resto siguió su camino, ese hombre estuvo hablando un buen rato con Edgeworth. Si Phoenix no supiera de la preferencia sexual del fiscal, probablemente habría pensado que aquel policía era conocido suyo debido a la proximidad de ambos y al juego de miradas y de tocamientos casuales, sobre todo, por parte del agente. Phoenix casi tuvo que sujetarse la boca para evitar que cayera al suelo, y es que Edgeworth sonreía de una forma totalmente desconocida para él; así de ese modo con el que alguien revela estar dispuesto a ir más allá. Phoenix se encontró evaluando al hombre con la mirada llevándose un golpe a su ego bastante inoportuno. Él solo ayudaba al fiscal con la prensa, ¿no? Sin embargo, cuando el hombre siguió su camino, Edgeworth le confesó haber quedado con él horas después. Phoenix miró el reloj y contó: eran las nueve de la noche, lo cual significaba que no pasarían mucho tiempo más juntos y se molestó. Realmente, la actitud de Edgeworth durante toda la noche fue intachable, no había nada que reprochar. Incluso le llevó a casa en su coche, y Phoenix estuvo una hora en el portal pensando hasta que una vecina le preguntó si estaba bien (sospechaba verlo borracho) y decidió subir a su apartamento.

Una semana después, el fiscal se puso en contacto con él para volver a salir ese fin de semana. Phoenix aceptó, siguió las instrucciones de Edgeworth sobre llevar ropa cómoda e informal y mientras esperaba fuera de su apartamento a que lo recogiera, se preguntó si no estaba haciendo el papel de la novia al dejarse llevar.

"Tampoco salgo demasiado y no sabría qué sugerir a alguien como Edgeworth".

Aquella cita se realizó en el observatorio Griffith, sentados, con la cabeza alzada en mitad de una cúpula que proyectaba movimientos planetarios e interestelares. Phoenix quedó muy impresionado.

—No sabía que te gustara la astronomía.

—Sí, me gusta. ¿Y tú, lo has disfrutado, o te ha recordado a cuando el colegio nos llevaba a ver huesos de dinosaurio? —Phoenix recordó vagamente ese día. Larry se había olvidado el bocadillo y Phoenix quiso compartir el suyo. Larry se olvidó de partirlo en dos mitades y al final fue Phoenix quien, muy avergonzado, tuvo que comer de la tartera de Miles. Bueno, después de pagar la factura de la cena anterior, esa deuda quedaba más que pagada.

—Sí, es muy interesante. ¿Hay más programas?

—Los van cambiando según la temporada. Si quieres volver, es posible que dentro de dos meses tengas otra película que ver.

Phoenix asintió, ambos salieron del planetario y rodearon el parque alrededor. Había gente haciendo deporte, familias con niños, parejas besándose en la hierba...

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí o te importa mancharte?

Edgeworth miró sus vaqueros y su camisa y aceptó. Phoenix se estiró sobre el césped boca arriba poniendo las manos tras la nuca. Cerró los ojos. Qué buen tiempo... era una suerte que en Los Ángeles hubiera una temperatura tan constante todo el año. Otro día quizá podrían hacer un picnic, con Maya, Gumshoe, Larry...

Edgeworth y Phoenix charlaron durante dos horas hasta que el primero recibió una llamada y pusieron fin a la cita. Phoenix volvió a casa, confuso, preguntándose de nuevo por qué Miles buscaba, después de estar con él, una compañía diferente. El fiscal no le contaba nada, y parecía quitarle importancia al hecho. No tuvo tiempo para indagar más: cinco días después comenzó el juicio. A pesar de los esfuerzos del abogado, de la ayuda de Maya y de la suerte de Wright, Edgeworth desenmascaró al culpable con pruebas, testigos y una increíble capacidad de análisis.

—Nick, no pongas esa cara. ¡No puedes ganar siempre!

—Le había creído, Maya. Hasta el final. Si Edgeworth me hubiese informado de sus actividades ilícitas, yo...

—Has hecho tu trabajo, y ya sabes que Edgeworth se guarda las cosas. Todo lo que sea un obstáculo para su misión... eh, espera, Nick —Maya recogió la carpeta a toda prisa, metiendo los documentos sin importar su colocación y corrió para reunirse con el abogado. La sala ya estaba desalojada, solo quedaban los alguaciles, esperándolos para cerrar.

Al salir, un grupito de gente rodeaba a cierto fiscal con gesto de satisfacción. Phoenix paró junto a Gumshoe lo suficiente para que Edgeworth reparase en él, le estrechase la mano y sonriera.

—Tienes cara de perro degollado, Wright. Hay que saber perder. No creerás que vas a ganarme siempre —El moreno suspiró, notando el cansancio acumulándose en su cuerpo antes de que la voz del fiscal volviese a su oído—. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas? Vamos a celebrarlo. También Maya, por supuesto.

La chica saltó de la emoción pensando en la cena.

—¡Eh, amigo! —llamó Gumshoe—. Puedo llevaros, he traído un coche de la comisaría.

Phoenix no tenía muchas ganas de celebrar, pero declinar la propuesta de Edgeworth cuando él solía pasarse al término de los juicios ganados por él no le pareció ético, así que se subió al coche patrulla junto a Maya. La chica no atinaba a saber por qué el abogado parecía tan enfadado esa tarde cuando el grupito de Edgeworth, Gumshoe y dos agentes más se reunió en un local donde servían unos cócteles deliciosos. Se sentó junto a Nick y miró la carta.

—Oh, ¿podré pedir un postre especial con fresas y caramelo? Tiene una pinta riquísima. Nick... —le tiró de la manga, llamando su atención.

Phoenix se mordió la lengua. Hace tiempo que ya pagaba a Maya por su trabajo, pero quería evitar a toda costa hablar con ella a riesgo de responder mal. De hecho, sus manos casi le arrojaron la cartera.

—Sírvete.

Maya no pareció ofendida por el gesto y pidió la cena al camarero.

Edgeworth había pedido una tabla de quesos y patés para todos pero Wright estaba muy lejos de querer probarlos. Se aferraba con fuerza a su vaso de mosto mientras el fiscal reía y no paraba de hablar con un agente policial que el abogado había visto en una ocasión, justo cuando Edgeworth y él salían de aquella cena de precio estratosférico. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Por qué se sentaban tan juntos? ¿Por qué Edgeworth no había apartado la mirada de él en toda la maldita noche? ¿Le ponían los uniformes de servicio? El policía, un joven veinteañero de rostro afable y barba de tres días se inclinó para decirle algo al oído. Phoenix Wright agradeció a los cielos que aquel bar tuviera copas duras, o de lo contrario su vaso hubiera saltado en pedacitos por toda la mesa.

* * *

Phoenix se levantó con resaca. No era tanto el abuso del mosto tomado anoche sino el dolor de cabeza aumentando cada vez que pensaba en ese policía inclinándose hacia Edgeworth. Si el fiscal había aceptado salir con Phoenix para callar a la prensa, ¿por qué no se arrimó a él? Se sentía traicionado. Pero como buen abogado, pelearía por lo suyo. Ni siquiera el dolor de cabeza le impidió llevar a cabo su plan. Dos días después se plantó frente a la Oficina del Fiscal, llamó a la puerta y esperó. La ropa nueva picaba pero tenía que aguantarse.

El rostro de Miles Edgeworth al abrir la puerta fue de órdago. Primero, pestañeó, después miró de arriba abajo al sujeto en cuestión, y finalmente se acercó demasiado a su rostro. Le quitó la gorra de policía, que hacía juego con el resto.

—¿Dónde demonios vas, a una fiesta de disfraces? —Phoenix contuvo las ganas de gritarle a Edgeworth que todo era culpa suya. En lugar de eso, traspasó la puerta y se sentó sobre el sofá.

—He venido a verte.

—Aquí no hay periodistas que puedan fotografiarnos —dijo Miles mientras dejaba la gorra sobre su escritorio. Se volvió hacia el moreno con los brazos cruzados.

—Me apetecía verte, ¿quizá debí haberte llamado y concertado cita? Como estás tan solicitado...

El fiscal se sentó frente a Phoenix, mirándolo con calma.

—¿Por qué actúas como una novia posesiva, Wright?

—No me dijiste que te ponían los uniformes —el fiscal apartó la vista, abochornado—, podrías haberme contado cuáles son tus fetiches. ¿Es por eso por lo que después me dejas en mi casa, para salir con tipos de uniforme?

—Wright, estás llevando esto demasiado lejos...

Edgeworth quiso levantarse, pero la mano de Phoenix se cerró en torno a su brazo.

—¿Alguna vez me has mirado el trasero?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Y por qué? ¿Es fofo? ¿Te gustan más prietos? —el fiscal se tapó la cara con las manos, seguro de que enloquecería en cinco segundos.

—Wright, estás chiflado. Por favor, márchate.

—Edgeworth, mírame. Mírame a los ojos —Miles no pudo evitar el sonrojo brutal que lo acompañaba—. ¿No soy atractivo para ti? ¿Ni siquiera con este uniforme? Llevo una porra...

Miles apretó sus manos en el regazo y rezó por que algún ovni lo abdujera. La situación era muy surrealista, porque él ni siquiera creía en los objetos volantes no identificados, pero en ese instante los necesitaba. Hubiera creído cualquier cosa. Por suerte, su interfono sonó y una voz femenina se coló en el cuarto:

—Señor Edgeworth, su jefa, Lana Skye, está aquí.

—¡Hágala pasar, por favor! ¡Estaré listo en cinco minutos! —Miles se levantó, con los brazos rígidos aún pegados a su cuerpo, se giró hacia el abogado y suplicó—. Vete, Wright.

A continuación salió corriendo hacia el excusado para calmar de alguna forma la creciente erección que pugnaba por manifestarse frente a nada más y nada menos que su rival en los juzgados.

* * *

—Creo que hemos roto —se lamentó por enésima vez el moreno, notando un creciente dolor de cabeza golpeando sus sienes.

—Nick, ¿de qué hablas? Esa relación era un fraude y tú lo sabes —Maya, a su lado, saboreaba un delicioso helado de frambuesa, con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá. Frente a ellos, la televisión informaba de los últimos partidos de béisbol disputados en Los Ángeles.

—La culpa es de Edgeworth por ponerse cariñoso con ese condenado policía.

—Pero, Nick, quedasteis en fingir solo para la prensa. Es normal que Edgeworth trate de ligar con otro hombre deseable.

Phoenix se enfureció.

—No debería hacerlo delante de mí.

—¿Y por qué no? Supongo que para él es un alivio poder mostrarse como es, y ahora que sus mejores amigos están al corriente, parece más tranquilo.

Phoenix quería contarle que la tranquilidad no era una de sus virtudes, precisamente en sus citas, donde volaba hacia el primero que le llamaba.

—Cuando éramos pequeños Edgeworth estaba todo el día a mi lado. Supongo que me acostumbré mal...

—Larry también estaba a tu lado. ¿Tienes episodios psicóticos cuando me pide salir?

—¿Eh? Claro que no, pero tú no me gustas, Maya. Sin faltar. Eres muy mandona. A mí me gustan las chicas más sensibles...

—Qué poco tacto... —se ofendió ella, y arrugó el gesto—. Ya te avisé, Nick. Te lo dije. Te advertí de no ser correspondido.

—No estoy enamorado —afianzó Phoenix, incorporándose en el sofá—. Ni tampoco he mirado el culo a un tío en mi vida.

Maya hundió la cuchara en la tarrina y se tornó pensativa.

—Es verdad que no pareces gay ni nada, pero creo que tienes una pequeña obsesión con Edgeworth —Phoenix miró la televisión, y pareció perderse entre aquellas escenas superpuestas—. Te haré un test. Responde con sinceridad, ¿de acuerdo?

—Un test.

—Sí. Un test que nos dirá si eres gay o solo idiota.

—¡Maya! —la joven se levantó para volver con varias hojas dobladas e impresas.

—Empecemos. ¿Cuál de estas cantantes prefieres? Rihanna, Gloria Trevi, Lady Gaga, Britney Spears.

—Ehm... todas están bien. Aunque ya sabes que a mí me gustan las baladas.

—Bueno. Siguiente pregunta: ¿cuál de estos deportes prefieres practicar? Boxeo, natación, béisbol, voleibol.

—Me gusta el béisbol.

—Tu ropa interior favorita es... bóxers, calzoncillos anchos, tanga... —Phoenix le arrancó las hojas, avergonzado.

—No voy a responder a eso. Y este test es un fraude, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Maya se encogió de hombros y recuperó su helado.

—Entonces, vayamos al grano. Si tuvieras a Larry a tu lado y ambos estuvierais meando, ¿qué harías?

—Mear. Si estoy meando es porque tengo ganas.

—¿Y si Larry estuviera a tu lado qué pasaría?

—Seguramente me diría que mi picha es pequeña. Siempre ha tenido envidia —Maya se carcajeó. Veía a Larry haciendo eso, de modo que Nick no mentía.

—Muy bien. Imagínate que ahora es Edgeworth quien mea a tu lado.

—...

—¿Y bien?

—Haría lo mismo, Maya.

—Mientes. ¿Saco el magatama? —Phoenix se horrorizó. Lo último que necesitaba era su mente rodeada de cadenas y cerrojos. Bien, ¿qué haría? Solo tenía que imaginar. De pequeños, Miles nunca meaba en los mingitorios públicos, siempre se metía en los cubículos. Quizá ahora todo tenía sentido...

—Mm... miraría para ver si la tiene más grande que yo —miró enseguida a Maya. Un chico tenía curiosidad por ver otros penes, ¿no? Quería asegurarse ser grande para tener su ego intacto. Maya lo evaluó y soltó la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Y si así fuera?

—Mmm, lo tocaría, solo para comprobar —Phoenix notaba el sudor cayendo por su frente mientras a la chica se le atragantó una risita. Maldita Maya, ¿por qué le ponía en estas situaciones?

—¿Y qué pasaría después?

—Nada. Edgeworth jamás dejaría que yo le viera el pene. Nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

—Bueno, pero es hipotético. Imagínate que le gusta y te pone ojos de deseo. Y que, además, jadea.

El abogado se quedó aguantando la respiración, imaginando a Edgeworth con ese rostro abochornado y los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando la caricia. El ego de Phoenix engordó tanto que creyó que se saldría de su órbita. Y, al parecer, otra cosa también lo hizo, sin su permiso. Otra cosa donde Maya acababa de posar su mano, también sin permiso.

—Te excitaste.

—¿Por qué tocas?

—Tenía que comprobar —dijo Maya muy satisfecha. Phoenix se llevó las manos a la cara, mientras en la televisión daban el tiempo para el día siguiente. La mano de Maya apartó su brazo para acunarle la mano entre las suyas—. ¿Por qué te entristeces? Es una buena noticia.

Phoenix solo recordaba sus propias palabras.

_Soy el único hombre en el que nunca te fijarías._

Cuánto se arrepentía de haberlas pronunciado. Porque, seguramente, Edgeworth se estaba tomando sus palabras al pie de la letra. Por eso no lo agobiaba, por eso se permitía salir con otros individuos, porque él no era una opción. Phoenix no podía ser correspondido. Había dedicado toda su adolescencia a estudiar leyes para volver a encontrar a Edgeworth. Ni siquiera tenía planes de futuro con él, no se le había pasado por la cabeza su preferencia sexual, solo quería verlo. Se marchó demasiado repentinamente de su vida, sin razones aparentes, sin despedidas, un buen día, simplemente, su amigo Miles, lleno de sueños, ilusiones y valores, desapareció, y Phoenix se quedó lleno de pena con la única esperanza de alcanzar un sueño ajeno que se convirtió en uno propio. Estar a su lado era suficiente. ¿Lo era? Al parecer, ya no. No desde que ciertos tipos uniformados ponían las garras sobre él. Y esa sensación debían ser celos puros y rabiosos.

También le gustaban las mujeres. No Maya especialmente, pero había tenido novia en la universidad. Las dulces e ingenuas le atraían, quería protegerlas. Esa sensación también la tenía con Edgeworth. ¿Eso significaba que era bisexual?

_Bueno, mejor para mí. Más oportunidades en el futuro._

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_


	3. Noticia: encuentros y decisiones

**_Notas__ de autor: _**_Y llegamos al final del fic. Muchas gra__cias por la acogida que tuvo y espero de corazón que os guste el último capítulo._

_Muy agradecida si dejáis comentarios con vuestra opinión._

_Y a ti, Paradice-Cream, gracias nuevamente por darle calidad al texto. _

* * *

_Noticia 3: Encuentros y decisiones_

_Habla con él, _había dicho Maya. Y lo cierto es que ahora, mirando a Edgeworth, lo único que quería era huir. Deseaba poder dejar de mirar los dedos ágiles y finos del fiscal enroscándose alrededor de su cóctel, sus ojos grises, turbulentos y claros a la vez, escaneando el lugar. Quería no ser consciente de todos esos gestos que antes no veía o a los que no prestaba atención y que inflaban su pecho instándole a tocar todo eso. Abochornado, se aflojó la corbata. No quería abrir la boca, la última vez había estado patético y Edgeworth no había vuelto a llamarle. Tampoco aquello era una cita: Gumshoe y dos inspectores más los acompañaban. Por suerte, ninguno de ellos parecía del gusto del fiscal, así que no tenía que controlar, además de sus impulsos, unos irracionales celos. Escuchaba cómo hablaban de una nueva ley que se implantaría en unos meses.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Wright? —El abogado alzó el rostro, su corazón bombeando con violencia ante el escrutinio de Miles, quien no parecía impresionado ni extrañado. Era el mismo Edgeworth de siempre. El maldito inconsciente de todo el caos bullendo en su interior.

—Hm. No veo que vaya a cambiar mucho las cosas…

—Pero ayudará a las mujeres solteras que tengan hijos —atajó un policía, el inspector Baltimore, un conocido de Gumshoe, casado y con hijos, de unos cuarenta tacos.

Escuchó el resto de la conversación sin mucho interés y cuando salieron a la calle, los policías se marcharon en un coche patrulla y Phoenix se despidió del fiscal. En su casa le esperaba una película, unas palomitas y los kleenex sobre la mesa, porque últimamente su deseo sexual se había visto incrementado de forma alarmante. Y si no, siempre podía limpiar el baño, era relajante.

—Wright —El abogado casi saltó al escuchar la voz. Se giró y vio a Edgeworth frunciendo el ceño, tan profesional en su traje color magenta, tan elegante con su pañuelo de chorreras, tan atractivo e inalcanzable.

—Me marcho, Edgeworth, tengo prisa. Nos vemos otro día.

Unas mariposas traidoras revolotearon en su estómago cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo. Se giró, extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa, Wright? Casi no has hablado, ni has sonreído. No pareces tú.

_Cierto. No soy yo estos últimos días…_

Deseoso de dejar a un lado todas sus sensaciones, argumentó:

—¿Te parece poco después del numerito que te monté la última vez? —funcionó. Edgeworth le soltó y jugueteó con sus dedos—. Solo hago el ridículo delante de ti.

—¿Por eso no has hablado? ¿Temes decir algo inapropiado?

_Temo… tu cercanía. _

—Solo… olvídalo, Edgeworth —El joven se giró con un gesto de cabeza y marchó hacia el metro, lleno de gente desconocida, donde podía perderse y olvidar, olvidar ser un chico que deseaba a su mejor amigo y debía tragarse sus deseos solo porque no era su tipo.

No era propio de él desanimarse así. Se decepcionaba, pero volvía a su vida normal, con su trabajo de abogado. Conocer nuevas personas le animaba, llenaba sus días de alegría. Al fin y al cabo, Edgeworth había estado fuera de su vida durante muchos años, no iba a obsesionarse ahora con él por eso.

Sobre todo, debía dar gracias por tener a Maya. Ella y Pearl eran la luz en su vida, y aunque Phoenix no temía la soledad, en esos instantes no tenía ganas de estar solo, ni de pensar.

Rumbo a Kurain, en la aldea donde solo había mujeres preocupadas por su linaje y menos por su dinero y posesiones, Wright pidió a Maya que le ayudase a meditar.

—Lo que necesitas es un buen polvo, Nick —fue la respuesta, directa y clara, a su entrepierna.

—Disculpa por no seguir un método más tradicional.

—Sé que haces esto por Edgeworth. Quieres olvidarlo. ¿No hablaste con él?

—No hay nada que hablar —Phoenix se inclinó hacia uno de los paneles de la entrada.

—Estás avergonzado por tener deseos por un hombre.

—No es verdad.

—Estás avergonzado por tener deseos por un hombre que es tu amigo.

—Larry también es mi amigo.

—Estás avergonzado por tener deseos por un hombre que es tu amigo y se llama Miles Edgeworth.

—Tsk. Si no me ayudas a meditar le preguntaré a alguna iniciada.

—La iniciada se desmayará al ver un hombre como tú en la aldea —Phoenix se enfurruñó. Pues tampoco estaba mal, y en la universidad había sido popular. En Kurain tenían mal gusto.

Justo cuando Maya admitió enseñarle a Phoenix un modo de aplacar sus instintos, Pearl entró como una flecha en la sala, con las mejillas arreboladas y muy excitada.

—¡Maya, la mística; señor Nick! Alguien ha caído al pozo de la plaza de las abejas.

—¿Alguien? ¿Un iniciado? —Maya se levantó, y Nick la secundó.

—No lo sé, la policía ha llegado hace poco.

Los jóvenes se encaminaron corriendo hacia la plaza, que estaba acordonada y llena de policías. Había un enorme agujero en el centro debido a las obras. El pavimento de la plaza estaba muy deteriorado y por fin el ayuntamiento había decidido cambiarlo. En el centro de la plaza había un pozo que también se estaba reformando, y varios policías estaban asomados, sujetando una cuerda. Tiraron hasta levantar a un adolescente inconsciente. Varias mujeres de la zona vestidas con trajes tradicionales, o lo que Phoenix supuso podrían ser doctoras o socorristas se encargaron de comprobar el pulso y constantes vitales. Los policías sujetaban otra cuerda que se perdía en el pozo. Un débil grito se escuchó y los policías se miraron entre ellos, discutiendo algo.

—No se ve nada desde aquí, Nick. Vamos a acercarnos —justo cuando iba a decirle a Maya que no, un policía envuelto en un viejo trapo andrajoso se acercó con premura.

—¡Eh, amigo! ¿Podrías bajar tú al pozo? Ninguno de nosotros cabe por ahí.

Phoenix alzó las cejas, impresionado.

—¿Y el equipo de rescate?

—Viene de camino. Pero teníamos que actuar deprisa y por eso el señor Edgeworth…

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Edgeworth está aquí? —Phoenix escaneó el lugar tan rápido que Maya, a su lado, soltó una risita.

—¡Se ha quedado atrapado, amigo! —Phoenix vio cómo Gumshoe señalaba hacia el pozo—. Era el único que podía bajar cuando nos enteramos de que un joven había caído.

Phoenix no necesitó más explicaciones. Saltó el cordón policial y se dirigió hacia el pozo. Los policías lo miraron mal y fueron a replicarle cuando Gumshoe, amablemente, lo secundó.

—¿Va a entrar? —Phoenix miró el fondo, más oscuro que la boca del lobo y recordó que Miles tenía claustrofobia. Él no podía haberse metido ahí. Un grito espeluznante lo hizo trastabillar, y por poco se cae de no estar Gumshoe a su lado.

—¡Edgewooooooooooorth!

—No te escuchará, no hay buen eco —Phoenix encontró los ojos preocupados del inspector; Maya, más allá, pugnaba por entrar, pero era detenida por uno de los policías. Finalmente, decidió tranquilizar a Pearly, que estaba poniéndose demasiado nerviosa al contemplar todo aquello. Y su querido fiscal atrapado en ese hoyo—. Entrégale esto al señor Edgeworth y os sacaremos a los dos.

La cuerda no parecía sujetar nada; Edgeworth debió haberla perdido en el camino. ¿Quizá tuvo una caída y por eso gritaba?

Notó sus manos temblar, pero no hizo caso mientras se enroscaba alrededor del estómago la soga y escuchaba instrucciones. Unos guantes entraron en su campo de visión y él solo se los puso. Para cuando recuperó el sentido común, estaba bajando por el pozo agarrándose con las manos a la soga y con los pies a las paredes. Ningún otro policía cabía por ahí, era una suerte que él estuviera delgado. Phoenix tampoco llevaba bien la claustrofobia, pero el pensamiento de un Miles asustado y quizá desmayado en el fondo del pozo bien valía superar ese miedo. La bajada se sintió interminable, pero cuando su pie se mojó hasta estar con el agua hasta la cintura y se encontró con otro cuerpo, vivo aunque agotado, Phoenix se permitió cierto alivio. Palpó los hombros del fiscal, quien le apretó los antebrazos.

—Miles, ¿estás bien?

—¿W-Wright? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Miles trató de enfocar a su salvador, pero en la oscuridad era difícil. De cualquier modo, sus cuerpos se rozaban porque el espacio era muy pequeño.

—Paso aquí el fin de semana. Gumshoe vino volando a decirme que estabas aquí abajo.

El fiscal se permitió sonreír en aquel escenario tan romántico a pesar de su nerviosismo.

Y es que ninguno sabía qué era más extraño: estar en esa situación o encontrarse en Kurain porque sí. Phoenix observó la cuerda atada alrededor de la cintura de Edgeworth, o, al menos, así parecía, pero el fiscal estaba agotado y algo nervioso.

—¿No puedes subir?

—Hay plásticos aquí abajo. Tengo el pie atrapado —Edgeworth le dirigió una mirada mortificada—. ¿Has traído un cuchillo?

Phoenix negó con la cabeza y entonces entendió que quizá eso era lo que gritaba Edgeworth.

—Volveré a subir y lo traeré —prometió Phoenix, agobiándose por momentos por la falta de aire—. ¿Aguantarás?

Miles notó la presión que ejerció la mano de Phoenix en su hombro, y se relajó. Asintió.

—Date prisa. No creo que pueda estar mucho tiempo más aquí abajo —Phoenix asintió y tiró de la cuerda. La subida fue tan lenta y tortuosa que Phoenix notaba bombear su corazón con rapidez. Miles estaba atrapado y no lucía muy animado. Había que actuar cuanto antes. La luz le cegó en cuanto estuvo cerca de la salida, pero no podía cantar victoria: tendría que volver a bajar.

—¡Un cuchillo! ¡Necesito un cuchillo! —Phoenix no recuerda nada más, solo el volver a bajar y encontrarse con Edgeworth respirando dificultosamente. Por suerte, además de un cuchillo llevaba una luz enganchada a un casco, que le entregó a Edgeworth. Seguidamente, cogió aire y se sumergió bajo el agua para tratar de cortar los plásticos que agarraban el pie izquierdo de Miles. Phoenix estaba tan nervioso, no quería lastimar a su amigo, pero tampoco podía retrasarse: Miles estaba al límite. Y sujetar un peso muerto en aquella oscuridad sin espacio para respirar podía ser mucho peor.

Subió varias veces a coger aire, y cuando Miles pareció poder liberarse, Phoenix tiró de su cuerda con rapidez. En ese instante, el fiscal perdió el conocimiento.

Cuando Edgeworth despertó, estaba tumbado sobre un cómodo futón en ropa interior, tapado con una colcha. A su lado, Phoenix Wright lo miraba, preocupado.

—Bienvenido.

El fiscal se incorporó, se llevó la mano a las sienes y recordó parte del episodio.

—¿Qué pasó?

—El equipo de rescate llegó en cuanto perdiste el conocimiento y nos sacó de allí.

Miles hizo una mueca y volvió a dejarse caer en la almohada.

—Qué patético...

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—Tengo sed —pronunció Edgeworth, irritado, y un vaso entró en su campo de visión. Tras apurarlo, Miles palpó su pie para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio y no había lesiones, a pesar de haber sido vendado.

—Nos han dicho que no hay heridas importantes, solo cortes. ¿Qué demonios pensaste para bajar ahí? —Phoenix apretó con fuerza el vaso, ignorando cada centímetro de piel expuesto ante él.

—No pensé, Wright. Había un chico gritando y sus amigos alrededor nos explicaron la situación. Gumshoe trató de bajar pero su corpulencia se lo impidió —Phoenix tosió mirando hacia otro lado.

—Tu ropa la está lavando Maya, pero no estará seca hasta mañana. Te he dejado algunas cosas mías para que te pongas —Phoenix las señaló con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar un cosquilleo en su estómago: había algo demasiado íntimo en compartir la ropa, y él no necesitaba más estímulos para imaginar.

Después le tocó lidiar con Gumshoe, quien no quería marcharse sin el fiscal, hasta por fin convencerle de volver con sus compañeros y dar un reporte de lo sucedido.

Se arrellanó en el zabutón, aliviado, perdiéndose en el programa infantil que daba la televisión y que, probablemente, había puesto Pearl para entretenerse cuando las chicas comenzaron a poner la mesa a una velocidad alarmante.

—Dile a Edgeworth que venga a cenar con nosotros —ordenó Maya.

—Díselo tú, es tu casa. Déjame que ponga los cubiertos.

—No se los des, Pearl —lo que faltaba. Su ayudante y amiga haciéndole una encerrona. De todos modos, tampoco tuvo que insistir porque en ese instante entró el fiscal con gesto solemne.

—Gracias por todo, señoritas Fey —Pearl lo miró de arriba abajo, confusa, y sonrió. Maya observó su cabello mojado y añadió:

—Oh. De nada.

—He utilizado la ducha con vuestro permiso —informó Miles—. Voy a marcharme. Mandaré un mensajero a recoger mi ropa.

Maya abrió la boca, alarmada.

—¿Cómo? Ya es tarde, quédate a cenar con nosotros. Acabo de preparar la comida y Pearl y yo cocinamos muy bien, ¿verdad, Nick?

Phoenix seguía mirando la televisión, seguro de que si volvía la cabeza y contemplaba a su rival, lo estamparía contra una pared y no para golpearlo.

—Nos vemos el lunes, Edgeworth.

—¡Nick! —Maya se abalanzó hacia el fiscal y le abrazó tan fuerte que éste dejó escapar un jadeo—. Te haré la llave de nunjutsu que enseñamos a las veteranas salvo que digas que te quedas.

Miles, confuso y quizá extrañado por el ambiente en ese instante, rebatió:

—Creo que Phoenix ha venido a pasar el fin de semana con vosotras. Yo estorbaría.

Maya sacudió un cazo para servirse y lo colocó en la mesa.

—Nick solo tiene envidia porque su ropa te queda mejor que a él —El moreno quiso replicar y se olvidó de ignorar a Edgeworth. Mirarlo fue lo peor que pudo hacer: sobre ese cuerpo estaban sus ropas casuales, envolviéndolo. Si bien ambos tenían la misma talla, Miles estaba ligeramente más musculado y las prendas le quedaban un pelín más ajustadas. Phoenix retiró la vista, seguro de que sus vaqueros no querrían volver a posarse en él.

El fiscal alzó las cejas. No entendía nada. Hace unos días Phoenix Wright estaba solícito y amable con él y ahora le rehuía. Estaba claro que su compañía le incomodaba.

—Aún tengo trabajo que hacer —dijo, por fin, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Maya, que aún seguía abrazada a su cuerpo—, muchas gracias por todo.

—No te dejaré ir sin que cenes con nosotras —insistió Maya, y poco después todos estaban alrededor de la mesa, saboreando una crema de verduras y varias mazorcas de maíz. Pearl les explicó la dieta que llevaban usualmente las discípulas, y Edgeworth escuchó, asombrado. Unas chiquillas acostumbradas a comer tan saludable desde tan pequeñas le parecía algo digno de admirar. Maya contó un poco sobre las tradiciones en Kurain mientras Phoenix olvidó por un momento sus impulsos y se relajó en compañía de sus amigos. Finalmente, todos acabaron haciendo chistes y riendo y tras recoger la mesa, Miles anunció su marcha.

Phoenix no podía dejarlo ir. No cuando se había desmayado unas horas antes. No cuando llevaba su ropa y se iba a encontrar con la policía.

—Edgeworth. Sé razonable y quédate. Mañana será otro día —No se dio cuenta, pero Maya y Pearl desaparecieron del salón para encargarse de fregar los platos. O quizá como excusa para darles privacidad.

El fiscal alzó sus ojos grises tormentosos y lo miró con intensidad.

—Wright. ¿Por qué finges? No es necesario que mientas. No a mí. Te devolveré la ropa a tu bufete. Le diré a Gumshoe que te la lleve.

Phoenix frunció el ceño. No le importaba la maldita ropa y no sabía cómo obligar a Edgeworth a quedarse sin mezclar sus emociones y sonar como un amante deseoso de enredarse en él. Se le ocurrió una idea.

—No te irás. No lo harás si no quieres que te haga la llave de Maya. Es muy, muy dolorosa —Para mí, quiso añadir, y abrió los brazos. Por supuesto, antes de haberse movido siquiera, el fiscal dio un paso hacia atrás y alzó la mano en señal de advertencia.

—No hagas cosas que vayas a lamentar después —dijo, con un rubor extraordinario que lo hizo derretirse. Mierda. ¿Por qué se había encaprichado del único hombre que nunca le correspondería? Qué injusticia—. Lo que sí quisiera antes de marcharme es que me explicaras qué te pasa.

Phoenix inclinó el cuello hacia un lado, pensando si atacarle con un beso sería suficiente explicación.

—No es nada. Solo que, como siempre, tenías razón. Salir como una pareja es una locura y la pantomima para la prensa, también —Edgeworth lo miró aún más intensamente para después cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada.

—¿Crees que después de tantos años leyendo tus expresiones no sé cuándo mientes?

"Pues para leerme tan bien pareces un analfabeto"

—No miento. Quizá necesitas saber que no todo el mundo tiene que adorarte, Edgeworth. Quizá has de pensar que otras personas tienen otros sentimientos que tal vez tú no puedas comprender —Phoenix se mordió la lengua nada más pronunciar las palabras, observó a Edgeworth mirar hacia el suelo, inquieto.

—¿Es por Maya? ¿Quieres que hable con ella? —Phoenix casi rió. Apoyó una de las manos sobre la mesa, mientras miraba un jarrón de la dinastía Kurain. ¿Valía la pena romper la inopia del fiscal, aunque solo fuera para que dejara de salir con policías y se fijara en abogados?

—¿Y qué le vas a decir? ¿Que estoy obsesionado contigo desde hace años?

¿Que había pensado llevar esa farsa al mundo real? ¿O quizá que me puse un uniforme de agente de la ley solo para poder tener tu atención?

El rostro de Miles jamás había estado tan congelado, ni sus ojos tan abiertos.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres que le diga?

—Eso es lo que siento, Miles —suspiró el abogado, cansado. Y echó el resto acercándose a él, susurrándole al oído—. Eres tan irresistible, que hasta yo he caído —después, sus ojos dilatados pasaron de un gesto de anhelo a otro de frialdad y desdén—. Vive con ello y asimílalo.

* * *

Maya nunca confesaría que teniendo a Nick para ella sola se sentía mejor: sus dos últimos fines de semana en su apartamento, solos, viendo películas, haciendo fiesta de pijamas y contándose chistes fueron gloriosos. Aún no entendía por qué el idiota de Edgeworth no había dicho una palabra tras aquella confesión. Phoenix no volvió a hablar de él después de relatárselo; de hecho, permaneció sin caer en depresión o estar triste. Es como si asimilara esos sentimientos y decidiera tenerlos sin alimentarlos. Maya no dudaba de su nobleza, pero se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría alguien vivir así antes de enloquecer. Ella podía cuidarlo. Era fácil convivir con Nick. De hecho, era muy fácil querer a Nick. Por eso, cuando aquel día volvió al apartamento sin encontrar rastro alguno del abogado y sí de una publicación del corazón sobre el sofá, su corazón latió de forma desbocada.

_Una hora antes._

Phoenix Wright frotaba el retrete como si quisiera sacarle aún más brillo del que tenía; esa manía de fregarlo cada tres días le eximía de ser un desastre en el orden en el resto de la casa; al fin y al cabo, era la tarea más desagradable y si hubiera vivido con Larry, su amigo habría sido feliz.

Su sábado también era feliz y el timbre de la puerta le impidió continuar disfrutando la tarea. Se levantó, dirigiéndose trapo en mano hacia la entrada, donde, probablemente, Maya volvería de haber comprado las bebidas para ese fin de semana, donde ambos disfrutarían de una tarde juntos. Su rostro perdió toda felicidad al ver quién estaba plantado frente a su puerta.

—Buenos días —no supo si fue su imaginación, pero entonces la vio: una mirada aparentemente interesada, paseándose por su cuerpo. Fue sutil, imprecisa y bien disimulada, un gesto tal vez desarrollado por el fiscal pero jamás notado por él hasta ese momento.

—Buenas —dejó la puerta abierta y Miles Edgeworth, ataviado con un pantalón fino y una camisa beige, dio dos pasos y entró: en su mano llevaba una bolsa que le tendió enseguida.

—Tu ropa. Gracias por prestármela —Phoenix no era tan bueno fingiendo y no pudo borrar el rostro de desdén al mirarla. Estuvo a punto de decir que no la quería, que la regalara, que jamás podría volvérsela a poner, y entonces Miles precisó—. La he lavado.

Phoenix sonrió, imaginando al fiscal echándola a la lavadora y eliminando todo rastro de su olor, de su energía, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Se sintió furioso y culpable a la vez por desear tener el aroma de Miles en su ropa.

—Déjala por ahí.

Phoenix no quiso atender a su invitado, y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el cuarto de baño, presto a seguir limpiando. Cuando creyó que el fiscal había desaparecido dejándolo solo, una tos interrumpió el glacial silencio entre ambos.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —el moreno alzó la vista y se encogió de hombros, como si nada importase. Arrojó el trapo al lavabo, se lavó las manos y se giró, dispuesto a escuchar—. Quiero pedirte disculpas por haberme marchado tan rápidamente de Kurain. Yo creí que te gustaba Maya y que ella pretendía seducirme. Pensé que estabas celoso por ella.

—Para ser un fiscal tan agudo, fallaste estrepitosamente —Wright sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia el salón. Edgeworth no tardó en seguirle.

—Cuando propusiste que saliéramos, me pareció una locura, pero después empecé a reaccionar estando cerca de ti. No era buena idea y traté de olvidar todo eso, y encima te presentas un día en mi oficina con ese uniforme, todo seductor, como si realmente te encontraras con tu amante y estuvieras dispuesto a algo —Phoenix cruzó los brazos y miró al infinito desde el sofá—. Estuve a punto de hacer una locura entonces. Si Lana no nos hubiera interrumpido, yo...

—Corta el rollo, Edgeworth. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y tú jamás me has mirado como si yo fuera agradable a la vista.

—Lo eres —el fiscal bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

Hubo un silencio solo interrumpido por el canto de los pájaros de la vecindad y los ruidos propios de una ciudad bullendo de energía.

—Gracias, ya puedo recomponer mi autoestima.

—No creo. Me parece que te vas a enfadar —Phoenix alzó la vista y vio el periódico en manos del otro. Era una publicación que no solía leer, pues se trataba de una revista del corazón. Se la arrancó, temeroso de mirar—. Página veinticinco.

Phoenix no tardó en encontrarla y ahogó un quejido. Allí, en una foto, aparecía el fiscal con su traje de faena, acompañado por el titular:

"_Amoríos en los juzgados"_

Phoenix Wright leyó con premura, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho, temiendo estallar.

—Estás loco, Edgeworth —finalizó, por fin, dejándola a un lado del sofá.

—Es por tu culpa, Wright —dijo el fiscal con las mejillas arreboladas y cierta sensación de frustración.

—Nadie te dejará en paz después de esto. Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte.

—Pero es lo que tú querías —los ojos del abogado habían perdido toda emoción negativa, y ahora lo miraba con resignación y compasión—. Fuiste la única persona capaz de aligerarme ese peso que me oprimía.

—No es cierto, Gumshoe también hubiera estado encantado.

—Pero con él nunca hubiera funcionado —Phoenix dio un respingo al contacto: Edgeworth acababa de cogerle la mano y se estaba arrodillando ante él. Por favor, ¿qué habían hecho con su antiguo amigo y rival?—. Quisiera intentarlo contigo, si realmente no te da asco tener sexo con un hombre y estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacia mí.

Phoenix contempló largo rato el anguloso rostro de su amigo, acarició sus cabellos enmarcando la cara, maravillándose de su suavidad (los suyos siempre estaban tiesos y respingones), se perdió en esas pupilas enormes rodeadas de un anillo tormentoso, repasó con el pulgar el rubor humillante que coronaba sus mejillas, sonrió ante los labios apretados del fiscal anhelando una respuesta.

—Creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. ¿Puedo besarte?

Miles asintió, y sus rodillas se acercaron aún más al sofá.

—Por favor.

Tras tantearse y reconocerse de una forma tan íntima, Phoenix concedió a su sexto sentido el honor de avisarle y decirle qué era lo mejor para él, sobre todo porque solo se despegó del fiscal para anunciar que Maya volvería y no quería que se encontrara con esa exhibición de deseos hondamente reprimidos.

—Podemos vernos otro día —propuso el fiscal, aunque sus besos en la mandíbula de Phoenix apagaban la intensidad de la propuesta.

—Creo que Maya lo entenderá. Ahora, toda mi urgencia estriba en mirarte el culo.

—Wright, no seas soez —pidió el otro, pero se le escapó una risita ahogada.

—Tienes que iniciarme en artes amatorias con hombres. Estoy tan pez como un abogado que acaba de salir de la carrera.

—No hay problema, tengo una serie de uniformes en mi armario que podrás probarte.

Phoenix se retiró y agarró las manos del fiscal en el aire.

—Oh, así que eres un fetichista después de todo.

—También quiero que te pongas el mío alguna vez —confesó Edgeworth, pero el rostro de Phoenix cambió a uno de indignación.

—¿Qué? ¿De repente, de la noche a la mañana voy a empezar a mirar culos y a vestir de rosa? Ni hablar, fiscal depravado —Phoenix se levantó y en algún momento tuvo una sensación extraña. Estaba ahí, en su apartamento, mirando al infinito mientras Miles Edgeworth, de pie frente a él, lo miraba con intensidad—. ¿De verdad te gusto? ¿No es... un capricho?

Phoenix contempló la revista y la foto de Edgeworth desde su posición. Unos brazos envolvieron su cintura desde atrás.

—Wright. ¿Jugaría yo con algo como eso?

"Uy, la cantidad de cosas que se me ocurre que has hecho hasta para humillarme en el juzgado"

—Hm.

—Ya veo —lo enfrentó con la mirada—. No crees que puedas gustarme. ¿Qué hay de tu sentido de la justicia, de tu franqueza? ¿Tu necesidad de ayudar a otros, tu generosidad ante personas que no pueden pagar tu trabajo y aun así las defendiste?

—Tú jamás harías eso porque piensas que es algo tonto, no generoso.

—No es cierto. Si bien creo que deberías aumentar tus honorarios, considero admirable que alguien que no pueda pagarlos pueda ser también representado. Aunque te daría algunas lecciones de profesionalidad. En el juzgado, a veces, pareces un novato.

Phoenix se giró, fastidiado.

—¿Esas son razones por las que te gusto? —los brazos de Miles volvieron a su cuerpo, esta vez, seguidos de una voz susurrante.

—Hay más. Estoy tan agradecido de que pueda dormir. Conocer quién mató realmente a mi padre alivió mi existencia. Pensé muchas veces en suicidarme...

Phoenix se removió, asustado, pero el fiscal le tranquilizó. En su día a día, había demasiados estímulos para seguir viviendo, disfrutando.

—En realidad, eres una persona especial en mi vida, pero jamás pensé que pudiera tener una relación así, contigo.

—¿Qué hay de mis trajes baratos? —contraatacó el abogado, dispuesto a protestar por sistema.

—Estás bien en ellos, aunque el día de la cena fue mucho mejor. Piénsalo así: en cuanto te pongas cualquier otra cosa elegante, mi libido explotará.

Su oreja estaba siendo lamida con mucha parsimonia y le relajaba. Ese fiscal tramposo usando métodos prohibidos...

—Mmm. Si hago eso no te quejes después cuando el cuerpo de policía sea a mí a quien corteje.

—Que se atrevan —la voz de Miles se coló en su oído, posesiva y firme—, usaré todos mis métodos para hacerlos culpables...

—Das miedo...

—A mí me excitas —el cuerpo del fiscal se arrimó a él mostrándole su excitación presente—. Tengo el coche abajo, y esta erección clama ser atendida, ¿vas a decepcionarla?

Phoenix se volvió para besar los labios de Miles. Todo un circuito de electricidad sacudió su cuerpo, despertando cierta parte de su anatomía.

—Tu erección tendrá pronto otra con la que divertirse. Vámonos.

Miles Edgeworth sonrió ante su capacidad de persuasión mientras abría la puerta, esperaba a Phoenix coger su cartera y ponía rumbo al apartamento de la pasión.

* * *

Maya abrió la puerta, gritó el nombre de Nick y al no encontrarle por la casa, se dirigió al sofá, donde había una revista desconocida. Sorprendida, la recogió: estaba abierta por una página central y había dos fotos de dos personas que ella conocía muy bien, junto a un artículo. Leyó.

"_Amoríos en los juzgados"_

_Después de los constantes esfuerzos del fiscal del distrito Miles Edgeworth por ocultar datos sobre su vida privada, nos revela hoy en exclusiva su interés romántico y por qué ha estado ocultándolo todos estos años. Me complace ser la persona que vaya a apoyar al fiscal Edgeworth en su empeño por conquistar a su adorado abogado. Sí, señores, este era el secreto mejor guardado: ni policías, ni fiscales, ni jueces, ni hermosas jovencitas testificantes. Su debilidad es un abogado. Alguien que ha estado frente a su estrado durante varios años, alguien que la vida pública conoce bastante bien; alguien que, hasta yo puedo asegurar, es una eminencia y una gran elección como futura pareja, de confirmarse ser correspondido, claro. _

_Si fuera así, los juicios cobrarían otro calibre, otra emoción. Quien los viera enfrentarse uno contra otro en el juzgado sentirían su tensión sexual, su deseo de estar uno sobre otro, su apoyo incondicional ya signifique su propia derrota. Sería un mundo donde todos pudieran amar sin trabas, sin temer a los cabeza huecas que aún no comprenden que homosexualidad o heterosexualidad es la misma cosa, porque implica amor y dedicación. _

_Y, desde este momento, vosotros, los culpables, deberíais empezar a temblar. Porque nada más poderoso puede haber para nuestro sistema judicial que alguien tan letal y profesional como Miles Edgeworth y alguien tan compasivo y valiente como Phoenix Wright, unan fuerzas._

_Lotta Hart._

**FIN**

FF_FF

07/05/14

21/06/14


End file.
